


For Better (Or For Worse)

by sweetdreamsaremadeoffish



Category: Hustlers (2019)
Genre: Dress shopping, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, I'm destimona trash, Softness, Wedding Fluff, and that's it, everything is cute, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetdreamsaremadeoffish/pseuds/sweetdreamsaremadeoffish
Summary: In these quiet moments while the city that never sleeps is hungover, when no one else sees her, these are the times Dorothy is most beautiful.The times she’s most herself.





	For Better (Or For Worse)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm garbage.
> 
> We're just gonna see how this goes, cool?

When she wakes up that morning, the sun is a filmy shadow on the other side of the city, a red-orange haze dusting the horizon over the mat of rumpled black hair where she’s buried her nose. In these quiet moments while the city that never sleeps is hungover, when no one else sees her, these are the times Dorothy is most beautiful.

The times she’s most herself.

Ramona breathes the soft scent of passionfruit and green tea, her skin and restless midnights mingling with the musk of sweat in the sheets. She basks in being the only one who knows how she smells under her perfume.

“Baby?” She flung an arm over Destiny, still bundled up in blankets, a leg curled tight over the sloping curve of her hip, propping herself up on an elbow to rasp a gentle whisper in her ear. “Desti, you gotta get up, sweetie.”

The cocoon beneath her releases a muddled moan, muffled by the layers of protest between them, but Ramona patiently unravels the gift in her bed until she’s rid her of wrappings and Destiny’s sleep-clouded eyes blink up at her in the ginger light of the bedroom.

“Why?” she whines, slapping Ramona’s pillow down across her face, shielding herself from the oncoming day.

Ramona folds her legs and slips along her body like so much silver saltwater, coming to lie atop her lover, nose to nose, explaining as she might to a child. “Because we’re buying our dresses today.”

“Right.” Destiny yawns wide, trapping her with a foggy embrace, nuzzling into the bare hollow of her shoulder. “Because I get to marry you soon.”

“And _I_ get to marry _you_,” Ramona corrects, unable to resist a quick kiss to the corner of her mouth.

“Mmm.” They don’t technically have to go until ten. But-

“Desti, I gotta get the girls ready for school.” She just holds tighter, nestling deeper into the surrounding warmth. Ramona writhes, struggle renewed each time she glances at the clock, and soon enough, she breaks free. “You are _such_ a child.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Destiny mocks, suddenly playful, gently smacking Ramona’s ass as she pushes off the bed. Ramona bares her teeth over her shoulder as she goes, gravelled growl in the base of her throat.

She returns only when both Lily and Juliet are dressed—insisting they must coordinate their outfits, despite the vast age gap between the senior and third grader, fed—Ramona makes a mean omelette, dazzling the girls with daring flips and flamboyant ingredient addition, and out the door—two backpacks slung over Juju’s shoulders with Lili perched on her hip, waving a bouncing goodbye while her soon-to-be sister grumbles fondly at her exclusion from the day’s festivities and the apartment’s sticky lock.

They’ll join in the fray soon enough. After all, the flower girl and maid of honor will have to match the rest of the wedding party.

Ramona finds a starfish in her bed, sprawled out in one of her sweatshirts, mouth wide open and eyes firmly shut. She checks the clock, knowing how insufferable Destiny will be if she doesn’t have adequate time to prepare for the long day ahead.

“Okay, that’s it.”

Destiny’s eyes snap open as Ramona snatches her up from the cradle of covers and flings her over her shoulder. She flails, kicking and screaming, but Ramona is stronger. It’s always been that way.

“Get your fucking hands off me!” Destiny shrieks, open palms landing heavy and harmless on her back.

“You kiss your fiancée with that mouth?” Ramona teases, spinning around their bedroom and tickling her captive ferociously.

Nothing is going to stop her from getting married. Not even the bride.

They tumble apart on the plush rug, and Destiny shoves her into the white fur, pinning her down, the smoky hardwood solid and insistent beneath a sheet of fluff. “At this rate, I might not kiss my fiancée at all.”

Ramona rolls her eyes, tugging Destiny’s soft jaw down to hers and murmuring against her lips. “I think you’re all talk, honey.”

“Oh yeah?” Her little bird puffs, flaring downy feathers.

“Yeah.” She bites the dangling rose lip, and Destiny hisses above her.

“Prove it.”

“Gladly.” In a whirlwind of discarded sheets, Ramona rolls them over, swooping low to catch at Destiny’s mouth, devouring her like prey.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo? It's so short, I know, but part two is forthcoming, if you'd like?
> 
> Go to bed at a reasonable hour, okay kids? ("Kids" refers to all of y'all.)
> 
> Love, Ruby


End file.
